Projet SMS Frerard - OS
by Teaten
Summary: Fanfiction my chemical romance. Parce qu'un devoir peut tout changer Parce qu'une série de sms entre Gerard Way et Frank Iero peut avoir son importance.


… : Bon, comment on se débrouille pour le projet ?

Frank : Qui est-ce ?

… : Ahah, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as un projet en cours avec une dizaine d'élèves différents, quand même.

Frank : Euh…

… : Le devoir à faire par groupe de deux que M. Collins nous a donné à faire pour lundi prochain !

Frank : Monsieur qui ?

… : Collins.

Frank : ?

… : Le professeur d'histoire-géo !

Frank : Oh.

Frank : ….

… : Tu ne vois toujours pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Frank : Si, bien sûr que si ! Hum… Bonjour…

… : ….

… : C'est Gerard.

Frank : Gerard ! Bonjour !

Gerard : T'es grave, Frank.

Frank : Non, mais je savais que c'était toi !

Gerard : Réessaie en étant plus convaincant.

Frank : ….

Gerard : Wow, bluffant. Cette performance mérite un Oscar.

Frank : Je croyais que l'on avait un projet à faire…

Gerard : Je sens que tu es vexé.

Frank : Je ne suis pas vexé.

Gerard : Tu es vexé.

Gerard : C'est mignon.

Gerard : Bon, donc, le projet… !

Frank : Oui !

Gerard : Tu as des idées ?

Frank : …

Gerard : Laisse tomber, question stupide.

Frank : Non mais attends, je vais en trouver, hein !

Gerard : Il vaudrait mieux que je te donne la consigne d'abord, non ? ça pourrait t'être utile. Potentiellement.

Frank : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne la connais pas ?

Gerard : Une intuition.

Gerard : Et le fait que quand le prof t'a demandé avec qui tu comptais te mettre pour le projet, tu as répondu « 19 ».

Frank : Et bien détrompe-toi, je sais absolument tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce devoir.

Gerard : Vraiment ?

Frank : J'écoute en cours, tu sais.

Gerard : J'adore ton humour.

Frank : Sérieusement, ce n'est pas si irréaliste comme situation.

Gerard : Ahah.

Frank : Gerard…

Gerard : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Frank : Il faut choisir un évènement historique précis, et s'en inspirer pour créer quelque chose de personnel, comme une petite scène de théâtre, une vidéo, des dessins… Ou rester simple et faire un banal exposé.

Frank : Tu ne ris plus, maintenant, hein, Gee ?

Gerard : Frank ?

Frank : Oui ?

Gerard : Est-ce que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps que moi ?

Frank : Comment ça ?

Gerard : Est-ce que tu viens de demander à un autre élève de la classe de t'expliquer le projet ?

Frank : Quoi ?! Non !

Frank : Je suis très déçu que tu penses ça de moi, Gerard.

Gerard : Frank.

Frank : Gerard.

Gerard : Sérieusement.

Gerard : Tu n'en avais pas la moindre idée i peine cinq minutes, n'est-ce pas ?

Frank : …

Frank : Tu te trompes.

Gerard : Vraiment ?

Frank : Oui.

Gerard : …

Frank : Oh, c'est bon ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai demandé à Ray de me dire tout ce qu'il savait !

Gerard : Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Gerard : Pour essayer de m'impressionner, mais te ridiculiser encore plus à la place.

Gerard : Sincèrement, tu es hilarant.

Gerard : Frank ?

Gerard : Frank, sérieusement, faut qu'on commence à bosser sur ce projet.

Gerard : Ecoute, je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, ni le courage de supporter ta mauvaise humeur. Alors fais un effort, remets-toi, que l'on puisse finir ce projet au plus vite, comme ça tu n'auras plus jamais à m'adresser la parole.

Frank : Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'adresserai plus la parole ?

Gerard : C'est bien ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Frank : Oui…

Frank : Je veux dire… Oui ! Oui, bien sûr, c'est ce que je veux !

Gerard : Bien… Est-ce que l'on peut commencer à bosser sérieusement, maintenant ?

Frank : Evidemment.

Gerard : Alléluia. Donc. Idées ?

Frank : Pas encore. Et toi ?

Gerard : Rien de précis, mais je pense que l'on peut déjà oublier l'option exposé. Les présentations orales, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Donc, je présume que l'on peut aussi laisser tomber l'idée d'une petite scène…

Frank : Pourquoi est-ce que l'on est ensemble pour ce devoir, en fait ?

Gerard : Ce n'est pas une idée, ça, Frank.

Frank : Je sais.

Gerard : T'es désespérant.

Frank : Je sais.

Frank : C'est pour ça que tu m'aime.

Gerard : Je ne t'aime pas.

Frank : Tout le monde m'aime.

Gerard : Pas moi.

Frank : Je paris que c'est pour ça que l'on bosse ensemble, là ! Tu as demandé au professeur d'être avec moi !

Gerard : Tu ne pouvais pas te tromper davantage.

Frank : Je suis sûr d'avoir raison.

Gerard : Ecoute moi bien, Frank, ça va te remettre les pieds sur terre : M. Collins nous a mis ensemble parce que tu faisais le con avec ton « 19 », et que moi étant ce connard asocial et solitaire que tout le monde déteste et qui occupe une place tout au fond de la classe, il a pensé que ce serait une bonne punition pour TOI de bosser avec MOI.

Frank : Gerard…

Gerard : Quoi ?

Frank : Je veux bien croire qu'il nous ait foutu en binôme parce que l'on était les deux seuls sans groupe, mais certainement pas que tu sois considéré comme une punition. Ou que tout le monde te déteste.

Gerard : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans cette explication.

Frank : Gerard, d'habitude je suis ébloui par ton intelligence, mais là tu es stupide.

Frank : Tu n'es pas une punition.

Frank : Et il y a des gens qui t'aiment.

Gerard : C'est faux.

Frank : Mikey t'aime.

Frank : Bob et Jared t'aiment.

Frank : Et…

Frank : Beaucoup de gens t'aiment.

Gerard : Comment tu les connais ?

Frank : Gerard, on est dans la même classe depuis nos 5 ans. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas savoir qui est ami avec qui. Ou qui est le frère de qui.

Gerard : Qu'importe. Ça n'a aucune importance.

Frank : Bien sûr que si, ça en a.

Frank : Pourquoi crois-tu que personne ne t'apprécie ?

Frank : Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser que tu es une punition ?

Frank : Gerard ?

Gerard : Je ne veux pas en parler.

Gerard : Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'y intéresse, de toutes manières ?!

Frank : Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Gerard : Non, c'est faux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te connais pas. Que tu ne me connais pas. Et que tu me déteste autant que les autres.

Frank : Parle-moi.

Gerard : NON ! Tu piges ? N-O-N. NON.

Gerard : Alors maintenant, on va terminer ce projet, le rendre au professeur, et ne plus jamais poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard l'un sur l'autre, c'est compris ?

Frank : Gerard… S'il-te-plait…

Gerard : C'est compris ?

Frank : Oui… Oui, c'est compris.

Gerard : Merci.

Gerard : Revenons au projet.

Frank : D'accord.

Gerard : Peut-être qu'écrire un texte serait plus simple et agréable. Tout en restant personnel.

Frank : Comme une chanson.

Gerard : Ça peut être une chanson.

Frank : Super ! Je pourrais faire l'instrumental ? Je joue de la guitare !

Gerard : Moi aussi.

Frank : J'ai l'étrange impression que tu souris.

Gerard : C'est peut-être parce que je souris.

Frank : Tu as des émotions ?!

Gerard : T'es con.

Frank : Héhé.

Gerard : Je joue aussi du piano.

Frank : Vraiment ? C'est trop cool !

Frank : Je sais jouer du violon.

Gerard : Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

Frank : De quoi ?

Gerard : Avoir le dernier mot.

Gerard : Je t'ai dit que je savais jouer du piano en plus de la guitare, alors tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de rajouter que tu avais appris à jouer du violon.

Frank : Quoi ?! Mais non, pas du tout !

Gerard : Ahah, relax Frank, je rigolais.

Frank : Ouais, ben ton humour craint.

Gerard : On me le dit souvent.

Gerard : C'est pour ça que je me contente d'être le connard asocial et solitaire au fond de la classe.

Gerard : Je vais écrire les paroles.

Frank : De quoi ?

Gerard : La chanson.

Frank : ?

Gerard : Pour le devoir ! Mince, Frank, t'as vraiment une petite mémoire !

Frank : Ah, oui !

Frank : Mais attends, si on commence à rajouter une musique en fond, ça voudra dire que l'on devra passer devant la classe !

Gerard : Je sais.

Frank : Il vaut mieux laisser tomber, tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de chose.

Gerard : Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon, je survivrais.

Frank : Non, non, je suis sérieux Gerard.

Gerard : Frank, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave.

Frank : J'ai fait mon petit con égoïste comme à chaque fois en voulant rajouter de la musique derrière alors que l'on peut juste écrire un texte, dire que c'est une chanson, et le rendre tel quel.

Gerard : Frank !

Frank : J'ai tout compliqué, désolé !

Gerard : FRANK !

Frank : Oui ?

Gerard : Tu vas faire l'instrumental, je ferais les paroles et te les enverrai par mail, l'un de nous apportera sa guitare en classe, et on la chantera devant les autres. Je peux survivre à ça Frank, ne t'inquiète pas.

Frank : Tu en es sûr ?

Gerard : Certain.

Frank : Bon, je présume que si tu le veux… Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ?!

Gerard : Oui.

Frank : D'accord.

Frank : Je suis désolé.

Gerard : Arrête de t'excuser.

Frank : Désolé.

Gerard : Frank.

Frank : Oups, pardon.

Frank : Merde !

Gerard : Je suis mort de rire.

Frank : Vraiment ?

Frank : Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

Frank : J'essaie de t'imaginer en train de rire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Gerard : Tant mieux.

Gerard : Il y a des choses plus intéressantes à imaginer.

Gerard : Comme l'instrumental pour notre chanson, si tu vois où je veux en venir.

Frank : T'imaginer toi est un milliard de fois plus intéressant que ce foutu devoir.

Gerard : Arrête.

Frank : Quoi ?

Frank : De dire que tu es intéressant ?

Frank : Je n'arrêterai pas.

Frank : Tu es intéressant.

Gerard : Arrête.

Frank : Tu es le gars le plus intéressant que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Frank : Ce qui fait de toi le gars le plus intéressant de toute la ville.

Frank : Surtout, ne prends pas la grosse-tête.

Gerard : S'il-te-plait, arrête.

Frank : Mais c'est vrai, Gee ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as une si basse opinion de toi-même.

Gerard : Je ne vois pas le monde comme tu le vois.

Frank : Eh bien, j'aimerai que tu en sois capable.

Frank : Si tu voyais au travers de mes yeux, tu verrais enfin la vérité sur toi-même.

Frank : Tu arrêterais de penser comme tu le fais. Tu sourirais. Tu comprendrais que tu es magnifique.

Gerard : Personne ne me trouve magnifique. Et certainement pas moi.

Frank : Je te trouve magnifique.

Gerard : Arrête !

Gerard : Je ne suis pas intéressant ! Je ne suis pas intelligent ! Et je suis ne suis clairement pas magnifique !

Gerard : Je suis fait pour être détesté !

Gerard : Regarde, même moi, je me déteste !

Frank : Je t'aime bien, moi.

Gerard : A lundi, Frank.

Frank : Je veux t'aider.

Frank : Gerard, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment parti, et que tu lis mes messages.

Frank : Enfin, j'en suis à 99% sûr.

Frank : Bon, ok, 70%.

Frank : Quoi qu'il en soit, Gerard Way, tu as intérêt à bien m'écouter.

Frank : Je veux t'aider.

Frank : Et je le ferais.

Frank : Parce que je te trouve intéressant et intelligent, et surtout, magnifique.

Frank : Alors je t'aiderais.

Frank : Prépare toi Way, parce que j'arrive, et que tu ne me verras pas venir.

Lundi était arrivé.  
Les élèves avaient recommencé à se bousculer dans les couloirs du lycée.  
Les professeurs se plaignaient à nouveau de leur machine à café, ou de leur imprimante.  
Tout le monde se clamait de mauvaise humeur, mais personne ne le pensait vraiment.  
Chacun souriait, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.  
C'était juste un lundi.  
Les cours passaient un par un, aussi longs aux yeux des élèves qu'à ceux de leurs professeurs.  
Ils rêvaient déjà tous de rentrer chez eux.  
Mais comme l'heure n'était pas encore arrivée de partir, ils faisaient ce qu'on leur demandait de faire, en continuant à penser qu'ils allaient mal, alors que comparé à d'autres, ils étaient les humains les plus heureux au monde.  
Et comme toujours, il n'y en avait qu'un qui ne souriait pas.  
Gerard Way.  
Il était toujours là, pourtant. Tous les jours, assis à la même place, au fond de la classe, le front collé contre la vitre. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on disait.  
Aux yeux de Gerard, il n'était jamais là. Il flottait au dehors. Loin, très loin de ces salles de classe. Il volait avec les oiseaux, il frôlait les nuages.  
Parce que là-haut, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'agir comme le monde voulait qu'il agisse.  
Dans le ciel, on était vraiment libre, aussi cliché que ça pouvait sonner.  
Les autres le trouvait bizarre. C'est parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas. L'homme a peur de ce qu'il ne comprend, et ne connait pas.  
Alors, Gerard Way restait toujours assis là. Seul.  
Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.  
C'est ce qu'il se répétait tous les matins, tous les midis, tous les soirs.  
Parce qu'un jour, il finirait pas y croire. Il en était sûr. Il le fallait.  
Au moins, il savait pourquoi.  
Si au début il espérait, et s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne s'asseoir à la place libre à sa droite, aujourd'hui ça faisait longtemps que c'était fini.  
Mais encore une fois, ça ne devait pas le déranger, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce lundi était différent.  
Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le savait.  
Frank Iero.  
Ce jour-là, il avait toutes les réponses.  
Il était le seul à sourire à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, et à crier au monde qu'il allait merveilleusement bien.  
C'est lui qui rendrait ce lundi différent.  
En entrant dans la salle de classe, il ignora Ray, pour la première fois depuis toujours.  
Il ne jeta pas son habituel coup d'œil vers la place de Jamia.  
Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.  
Il arriva au niveau d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux courts et noirs.  
Et il s'assit là, à la place libre, au fond de la classe.  
A droite de Gerard Way.  
Puis, quand Gerard posa ses magnifiques yeux noisette emplis de surprise sur le visage souriant de Frank, il attrapa la main du plus grand et la serra dans la sienne.  
Alors Gerard ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.  
Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Même si son cerveau lui hurlait de retirer sa main et de s'éloigner de ce garçon à l'adorable sourire.  
Il choisit de l'ignorer.  
Pour la première fois.  
Pour la première fois, Gerard Way choisit son cœur au lieu de son cerveau.  
Il resserra son emprise sur la main de Frank, et reporta son attention sur le ciel, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.  
Il avait choisi de rester dans la classe aujourd'hui.  
Les oiseaux ne le verraient pas.  
Alors il entendit lorsque la voix douce de Frank s'éleva dans un murmure.  
« On va jouer la superbe chanson que tu as écrite, et ce soir, tout le monde te verra comme moi je te vois. Le magnifiquement intéressant et intelligent Gerard Way. Même toi. »  
Ce fut un Gerard Way heureux, calme, et aux joues très rouges qui chanta devant une petite poignée d'élèves, quelques minutes plus tard.  
Ce lundi-là, il y avait deux élèves sincèrement heureux à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, qui hurlaient au monde qu'ils allaient bien. Leurs noms étaient Gerard Way et Frank Iero.


End file.
